


[podfic] Redirect

by Annapods



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, POV Tessa Virtue, Physical Pain, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Relationship Study, Vancouver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: He sits on the bed next to her, tentatively, only relaxing when she wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him half onto her lap. She runs her fingers through his hair and feels his breath on her neck slow to match hers.Fuck only being in pain, she thinks.One week in Vancouver in February 2010.00:19:33 :: Written byDestinyofshipwreck.





	[podfic] Redirect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Redirect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746034) by [destinyofshipwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofshipwreck/pseuds/destinyofshipwreck). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rbqtuh0j5oci5k6/%5BFSRPF%5D%20Redirect.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ubXxKQC1exScV3XXKQX3Uh-iQSP601J0)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Idella’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Destinyofshipwreck for giving me permission to podfic this work! 

 

 


End file.
